Kembalikan
by KiRyuu7
Summary: Kisedai yang diperlihatkan 2 sosok berlumuran darah, mulai dari mimpi hingga ruang OSIS. Spekulasi datang bahwa mereka belum menyelesaikan semuanya dengan benar./Bahasa tidak baku untuk dialog, Indo!AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Minggu, 2 Juli 20xx._

Kuroko Tetsuya mengerang pelan, bergemul dalam selimut putihnya yang tebal. Hari ini adalah hari Minggu—bukan berarti dia biasa bangun siang, ya—tapi jujur saja, Kuroko belum mau bangun sekarang karena kelelahan hebat setelah beraktivitas bersama Kiseki no Sedai selama 6 hari lamanya, jangan tanya apa penyebab kelelahan tersebut selama ada sang kapten disana.

Pada libur kenaikan kelas tahun ini, Akashi Seijuurou berinisiatif 'mengajak' teman-teman pelanginya untuk pergi ke luar kota. Paket liburan yang terpilih adalah menginap selama 4 hari 5 malam di sebuah vila di daerah Puncak. Menyebalkan memang. Ketika ditanya, Akashi hanya berpura-pura tak tahu bagaimana keadaan jalan menuju Puncak di musim liburan begini. Jadilah dua hari mereka habiskan hanya di perjalanan.

Hari Senin yang merupakan hari pertama perjalanan mereka dihabiskan dengan berbete-bete ria di dalam bus. Dari Jakarta berangkat pukul 9 pagi, dan mereka baru bisa meregangkan badan di kasur vila sekitar pukul 8 malam. Hari Sabtunya mereka sudah _stand by_ di terminal bus menuju Jakarta pukul 7 pagi, dan sampai rumah pukul 5 sore. Selama disana mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan main basket - olahraga permainan yang lain - basket lagi - makan siang - basket lagi - menyiapkan makan malam bersama penjaga vila - tidur.

Kuroko sempat bertanya, "ini liburan apa _training camp,_ Akashi-kun?" Akashi pun menjawab dengan senang, "liburan, Tetsuya, karena kita gak satu tim basket lagi, 'kan?"

Dan bukan karena pantatnya pegal sebab duduk berjam-jam di bus, atau karena latihan fisik yang _over_ besutan Akashi yang membuat Kuroko amat teramat lelah sampai-sampai ia kelebihan jam tidur, melainkan karena apa yang ia dan bocah-bocah Kisedai lakukan di malam keempat liburan mereka.

.

.

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Bahasa tidak baku untuk dialog maupun monolog tokoh.**

 **Indonesia AU. Kisedai bersekolah di masing-masing kotamadya di Provinsi DKI Jakarta.**

 **Enjoy, minna!**

.

.

 _Senin, 10 Juli 20xx_.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah pada tahun ajaran baru, hari dimana tiap-tiap sekolah menerima angkatan baru untuk dididik.

Midorima Shintarou, mendapat tugas istimewa di awal tahun ajaran ini untuk membimbing anak kelas satu mengenal sekolah ini, sebut saja kegiatan MPLS (Masa Pengenalan Lingkungan Sekolah) yang akan digelar selama tiga hari, berhubung dia adalah salah satu anggota OSIS di SMAnya.

Satu yang akan ditekankan Midorima pada junior-juniornya nanti, yaitu sebuah kebanggaan karena telah dapat bergabung menjadi bagian dari keluarga salah satu SMA negeri bergengsi di wilayah Jakarta Timur itu, sesuatu yang Midorima dapat dari seorang senpai OSIS sekaligus klub basket SMAnya, Miyaji Kiyoshi.

Seusai upacara pembukaan, Midorima bersama seorang teman perempuannya menggiring adik-adik asuh mereka menuju kelas X-IPS 3, yang merupakan kelas IPS terakhir—kelas terpojok di lantai satu.

Dalam waktu 10 menit, kelas tersebut sudah berisi anak kelas satu yang duduk rapi dengan tampang semi-lugu mereka. Dan ada detail yang tidak mungkin Midorima lewatkan begitu saja ketika melihat pemandangan di depan matanya ini.

37 siswa. Midorima yakin tidak salah hitung, berhubung 36 bangku normal sudah terisi penuh, dengan tambahan satu meja di pojok kanan kelas.

Midorima mengecek daftar absen di tangannya, kertas itu selalu menampilkan 36 buah nama—bukan 37 seperti jumlah anak yang Midorima lihat. Ah, mungkin ada salah satu anak disini yang salah masuk kelas, batin Midorima.

Sekali lagi saja Midorima berniat melihat meja tambahan di ujung kanan kelas yang berisi seorang gadis berambut hitam legam itu, dan sekarang Midorima mendapati si gadis menatapnya datar.

Midorima segera berjalan—setengah berlari ke luar kelas entah kenapa. Di luar, ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Tak lama, salah satu panitia koordinator antarkelas keluar dari kelas sebelahnya, X-IPS 2, Midorima memanggilnya.

"Ada kelas yang kekurangan anak, gak, kak?" Midorima membetulkan letak kacamata. "Kelas saya kayaknya kelebihan anak-nodayo."

Yang ditanyai mengerutkan alis. "Enggak, kok. Masa' sih kelebihan?"

Lalu, bersama-sama, mereka masuk ke X-IPS 3, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa jumlah anak baru disana adalah 36.

"Midorima? Minusmu nambah?" Tanya si koordinator saat ia meninggalkan X-IPS 3.

Keringat dingin meluncur di dahi Midorima. "Ma-maaf kak, mungkin saya salah liat-nodayo."

.

.

.

"Gimana liburannya sama mereka, Kuroko?"

Kagami Taiga duduk di samping Kuroko dan bertanya dalam satu tarikan napas, setelahnya ia mengelap muka dengan handuk, dan menyambar satu botol minuman.

Berhubung ini adalah hari pertama MPLS, ekskul-ekskul yang ada di SMA tempat Kuroko dan Kagami sekolah itu belum aktif, malah ada larangan agar ekskul ditiadakan selama MPLS.

Tapi bukan Kagami Taiga namanya kalau menurut dengan mudahnya—apalagi sampai dilarang main basket di lapangan sekolah tercinta.

" _Sangat membahagiakan_ , Kagami-kun." Jeda sedikit. "Tapi ada yang benar-benar bikin liburan kali ini beda dari liburan-liburan Kisedai sebelumnya."

"Beda gimana?" Kagami mengambil basket dan membuatnya berotasi di telunjuknya. "Apa karena—"

"Bukan itu, Kagami-kun." Kuroko menyangkal dengan cepat sebelum Kagami melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Yah, walau emang masih ada kaitannya sedikit."

Kagami menaruh basket itu di pangkuannya. "Sabar ya, Kuroko."

"Aku baik-baik aja," Kuroko berdiri dan meregangkan kedua tangannya ke depan. "dan yang lebih penting, kita harus nyiapin sesuatu buat menarik perhatian murid baru."

"Buat apa?" Kagami ikut berdiri, di samping Kuroko. "Pasti banyak yang dateng daftar masuk basket karena kita udah punya piala besar."

Kuroko tersenyum membenarkan pernyataan Kagami.

Namun segera senyuman itu sirna ketika melihat sepasang bola mata menatapnya dari dalam sebuah kelas yang kosong, jauh disana.

.

.

.

 _Selasa, 11 Juli 20xx._

Masih hari kedua MPLS, kegiatan belajar mengajar untuk kelas XI dan XII belum sepenuhnya efektif. Pemikiran sederhana itulah yang mendorong seorang Aomine Daiki untuk bolos dari kelasnya.

Ia lebih memilih untuk makan tempe goreng, bakwan, dan risol ditemani segelas es jeruk di kantin sekolahnya daripada melakukan apapun di kelas—jam kosong atau ada guru yang mengajar itu sama saja buat Aomine. Toh, selama tidak diciduk guru bahwa ia sedang leha-leha di kantin, ia akan baik-baik saja.

Entah karena hanya dia yang malas disini atau karena anak-anak satu sekolahnya rajin semua, tapi sungguh, kantin besar yang biasanya seramai Ragunan kalau istirahat itu, jadi sangat sepi saat ini. Aomine tak peduli memang, masih ada ibu-ibu kantin yang setia menemaninya kok.

Ponsel Aomine berdering. Ada chat dari Kise rupanya. Si kuning itu mengajaknya menonton sebuah film yang baru tayang dua hari lalu. Tepat saat Aomine mau menolak, chat baru muncul, Kise menyarankan nontonnya besok saja, karena besok adalah hari terakhir mereka bisa gabut sekaligus harga bioskop masih merakyat sebelum Jumat.

'Sama yg lain aja nont'—

adalah kalimat yang Aomine ketik tapi belum selesai karena si pirang kembali ngegas.

'Nontonnya di GI aja yuk, sekalian aku mau belanja.'

 _A*jir GI. Ogah. Pasti ntar minta gue traktirin H*p H*p lagi._ Umpatnya dalam hati. _Pulang sekolah juga. Dikata Baratnya gue sama Pusat deket, kali._ Dengan secepat kilat, ia menghapus kalimat yang belum selesai ia ketik, dan hanya mengirim satu stiker bertuliskan 'NO' besar-besar.

 _Buk._

Ada yang menggebuk bahu kiri Aomine dengan cukup keras dari belakang. Lantas Aomine menoleh namun tidak menemukan siapapun disana. _Apaan, sih_.

Kesal, mata Aomine kembali menuju ponsel yang terus bergetar karena Kise pasti masih mohon-mohon agar ditemani nonton. Tapi sebelum sampai ke layar ponsel, matanya menangkap sosok Momoi Satsuki di ujung kantin, memunggunginya.

Refleks, Aomine berdiri dan menghampiri Momoi. Anehnya, gadis itu malah berlari menuju tangga. Aomine mengejarnya. Momoi terus berlari menaiki tangga, terus sampai ke lantai empat. Aomine tak sadar ia sudah berlari dan menaiki tangga sekaligus dua-dua. Sejak kapan larinya Momoi lebih cepat darinya hingga tak terkejar?

Saat Aomine baru saja tiba di lantai empat, ia menemukan Momoi sudah berdiri di besi pembatas koridor, siap terjatuh ke lapangan kapanpun.

"Satsuki!"

Momoi menoleh dengan wajahnya yang hancur berantakan, matanya tak tampak dimanapun dan mulutnya hanya seperti lubang kosong yang dibanjiri darah. Tangan dan kakinya perlahan bergerak membentuk patahan-patahan yang tak masuk akal untuk anatomi manusia, suaranya bergaung.

"O-oi." Aomine merasakan tubuhnya bergetar. "Satsuki, lo mau—"

Alih-alih melompat ke bawah, Momoi melayang cepat ke arah Aomine. Dan semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

 _Rabu, 12 Juli 20xx._

Akashi Seijuurou beserta jajaran OSIS serta MPK sekolahnya baru saja selesai menghadiri rapat kecil bersama kepala sekolah dan para wakilnya. Disebut rapat juga bukan, toh ini hanya ucapan terimakasih kepala sekolah kepada panitia-panitia MPLS yang telah melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik.

"Akashi, tolong beresin sedikit lagi kertas yang ada di meja rapat ruang OSIS, ya. Sama tolong bawa sini laptop gue. Gue dipanggil kepala sekolah, empat mata."

Tanpa kata lain selain "iya", Akashi menerima permintaan tolong—kalau tak mau disebut perintah—dari sang ketua OSIS.

Di meja ruang OSIS, bagian yang berantakan dengan kertas berceceran hanyalah wilayah sang ketua. _Syukurlah_. Akashi pun mulai membereskan kertas-kertas tersebut yang ternyata adalah daftar absen murid-murid baru, yang sudah dicoret-coret dengan tinta berbagai warna—yang Akashi yakini adalah buah dari opini sang ketua. Laptop yang menjadi objek pembersihan oleh Akashi pun masih menyala, menampilkan hasil PPDB untuk SMA mereka.

Akashi men- _scroll_ sampai bawah, bahkan sampai halaman terakhir karena kepo. Dan setelahnya ia tersenyum. Memang wajar harus memiliki nilai setinggi langit untuk bisa menembus SMA negeri terbaik sewilayah Jakarta Selatan itu—ralat—terbaik se-DKI Jakarta itu.

Setelah puas memandang deretan angka 100 dan 90 koma sekian, Akashi melaksanakan tugasnya untuk membereskan kertas-kertas itu, dan menaruhnya di loker pribadi sang ketua. Sebagai wakil, Akashi memegang kunci loker itu pula.

Loker itu berisi bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas, ada kotak pensil, dan sebuah mug keramik. Akashi tidak terlalu suka dengan kertas yang sebegini banyaknya, ia lebih suka membuat catatan kecil, itupun untuk hal yang benar-benar penting. Dan seringkali Akashi tidak butuh catatan—awasi atau katakan langsung saja pada yang bersangkutan jika berkenaan dengan orang lain—dan ia lebih memilih merekam semua di dalam otaknya.

Saat menjadi ketua OSIS di SMP dulu pun begitu. Ia tidak mewajibkan sekretarisnya membuat notulen. Dua tahun menjabat menjadi kapten tim basket pun sama. Apalagi itu adalah klub olahraga, ia menekankan pada perkembangan fisik anak buahnya. Urusan administrasi dan pencatatan strategi diserahkan ke manager tim mereka, Momoi Satsuki.

"Momoi, sayang banget."

Akashi berdiri di hadapan loker yang masih terbuka. Melihat banyaknya pekerjaan di atas kertas mengingatkannya pada sosok gadis itu.

 _Dia gak seharusnya bunuh diri._ Akashi memejamkan matanya _. Gue gak pernah nyangka Momoi ngambil keputusan yang sebegitu besarnya_.

Akashi menutup loker itu dan menguncinya. Ia berbalik untuk mematikan—

'AKU DISINI'

—laptop yang ternyata layarnya menampilkan sebuah tulisan sewarna merah darah.

Akashi menyatukan alisnya. Ia menyentuh layar itu sesaat. Tulisan itu memang benar-benar ada di dalam layar, seketika laptop itu _hang_ dibuatnya. Dengan paksa, Akashi menutupnya langsung, dan di ujung meja rapat yang berlawanan, Akashi melihat seorang anak lelaki yang bagian atas kepalanya hancur—seperti dihantam benda tumpul. Kaus putihnya tampak lepek oleh darah.

"Mau apa, iblis?" Akashi memaksakan dirinya terlihat tegar, walau sebenarnya ia terkejut setengah mati.

Anak itu berjalan mendekati Akashi dengan langkah yang sedikit melompat—membuatnya tampak jauh lebih mengerikan—menyusuri salah satu sisi meja. Akashi otomatis bergerak menyusuri sisi yang satunya menuju pintu keluar, matanya tak lepas dari sosok itu. Kaki Akashi terus membawanya perlahan menuju pintu dan—

"Akashi? Lo ngepain?"

Secepat kilat Akashi menoleh dan ia mendapati ketua OSISnya sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Gak ngepain-ngepain." Akashi menoleh ke belakang dan sosok itu telah hilang sepenuhnya.

"Kalo gitu ayo pulang. Ambilin laptop gue dong."

.

.

.

"Terus, apa yang bikin Atsushi sebal sama Akashi?"

Murasakibara mengunyah baksonya dengan tampang bete, sejenak ia mengabaikan pertanyaan Himuro sampai mulutnya bersih kembali.

"Aka-chin nyuruh kami main sebuah mainan kuno." Gelas berisi es teh manis disambar. "Buat manggil Sacchin."

Walau samar, mata Himuro melebar karena kaget. "Ma-manggil?"

"Hmm-hmm." Satu bakso kembali tertelan. "Gara-gara itu, aku dimimpiin setan terus."

Himuro terdiam, tampak berpikir. "Seharusnya yang kayak gitu jangan dilakuin."

"Iya, tapi namanya juga Aka-chin. Idenya gila. Pake alesan manggil Sacchin biar bisa kumpul bareng lagi." Murasakibara bergidik mengingat permainan yang mereka lakukan di malam keempat mereka menginap di vila. "Kami semua kangen Sacchin, tapi kalo sampe manggil-manggil yang begituan, aku gak setuju."

Acara makan-makan telah usai. Setelahnya, dua manusia dengan perbedaan tinggi badan cukup ekstrem itu berjalan pulang.

"Apa nama mainannya?" Himuro bertanya memecah sepi. "Aku jadi kepo."

"Aku lupa." Murasakibara melempar pandangan ke samping. "Aku gak tau Aka-chin nemu begituan darimana. Tau-tau kita disuruh main aja."

"Hmm.. Jailangkung bukan?"

"Bukan. Itu sih aku tau."

"Papan Ouija?"

"Bukan deh."

"Terus apa dong?" Himuro menaruh tangannya di dagu. "Kasian Atsushi dihantui terus. Kalian harus menghentikan mainan ini sampe tuntas."

"Maksud Muro-chin," Murasakibara berhenti berjalan secara mendadak. "permainan itu belom selesai? Itu yang bikin aku dihantui?"

Himuro menaikkan bahu. "Kira-kira aja sih. Di film horor biasanya begitu."

Murasakibara kembali bergidik. "Tapi aku gak mau main itu lagi."

"Coba deh Atsushi tanya sama yang lain. Mereka kayak gini juga gak?"

"Bener juga, ya."

Himuro tersenyum simpul. "Atsushi mau cerita apa aja isi mimpi itu?"

"Hmm nanti deh, aku takut kalo diomongin." Satu bungkus m*m*gi dibuka. "Yang pasti, setannya sih anak cewek gitu. Mata sama mulutnya item kosong, bajunya penuh darah, rambutnya item panjang. Jalannya merangkak." Murasakibara menjauhkan m*m*gi dari mulutnya. "Tuh, 'kan, m*m*ginya jadi gak enak."

.

.

.

Kise Ryouta berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuruni tangga sekolahnya. Wajahnya lesu sekali, bibirnya tertekuk ke bawah. Air mata berkumpul di ujung-ujung matanya.

"Aominecchi ngeselin-ssu, diajak nonton doang masa' gamau, sih." Sekarang, langkah kakinya berubah menjadi agak dihentak. "Padahal besok-besok udah bakal banyak PR-ssu. Jadwal pemotretan udah segunung. Jahat banget sih. Mana chat mohon-mohonnya cuma di _read_. Gak jelas-ssu."

Segerombol murid wanita yang lewat di dekat Kise ingin memeluk dan mempuk-puk sang model. Kasihan, kata mereka. Sementara gerombolan murid laki-laki memandang Kise dengan tatapan 'lah, bocah ngapa yak?'

"Yaudah deh aku nonton sendiri aja-ssu."

Monolog Kise di sepanjang koridor dari kelasnya di lantai dua sampai ujung tangga lantai satu berakhir sudah, dengan keputusan final bahwa si pirang akan nonton film itu sendiri hari ini. Ulangi. Sendirian.

Kise tadinya ingin mengajak Kasamatsu-senpai buat nonton, sebelum dia ingat bahwa dia sedang menghindari si senpai galak itu agar tidak disuruh rapat untuk menyiapkan pembukaan penerimaan murid baru di tim basket. Gini-gini Kise sangat menghargai waktu luangnya yang sangat sempit. Mumpung hari ini belum ada PR, mumpung hari ini belum ada jadwal pemotretan, mumpung hari ini tidak ada kegiatan sepulang sekolah.

Niat untuk nonton film di bioskop yang ada di G*and Indonesia seperti yang sudah direncanakan pun berbelok ke bioskop di M*ll of Indonesia.

Tiket sudah di tangan, namun pemutaran film masih 35 menit lagi. Kembali ke rencana awal selain nonton, Kise akan berbelanja sekalian menunggu film mulai. Mulai dari toko sepatu dulu, karena baginya memilih sepatu itu lebih mudah dibanding memilih baju yang untuk mendapat satu baju saja bisa menghabiskan waktu 20 menit—karena berpetualang dari satu toko ke toko lain, plus komentar ini-itu.

15 menit kemudian, sepatu buat jalan-jalan pilihan Kise sudah tertenteng rapi dalam plastik. Destinasi selanjutnya adalah toilet. Mengaca sedikit, gak apa-apa, 'kan?

Kise membasuh wajah di wastafel lalu melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin lebar di hadapannya. Dan oh, beserta sesosok anak lelaki berkepala hancur yang menatapnya balik dari dalam bilik toilet yang terbuka melewati cermin. Perlahan mulutnya menganga dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang hitam—menjalar di udara mendekati Kise yang terkepung rasa takutnya.

Napas Kise memburu dan segera ia keluar dari toilet itu. Dan, hei, sejak kapan disini menjadi sangat sepi?

Kise segera menuju bioskop, membeli pop corn, dan untunglah dia hanya menunggu sebentar sebelum film itu tayang. Kise memasuki studio dan menuju _seat_ nya. Dan mungkin karena dosanya yang kebanyakan, makhluk yang tadi telah menduduki _seat_ tersebut. Masa bodo dengan tiket dan pop cornnya, Kise kembali keluar dari studio dan setengah berlari menuju ke luar.

Di luar, Kise menyetop taksi dan menyebut alamat rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Sesaat kemudian, dia sudah melaju dengan taksi itu dan tidak mengetahui dengan siapa dia berada dalam taksi.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, atas usul Himuro, Murasakibara menghubungi Kisedai yang lain perihal apa yang dia alami sebagai sebuah konsekuensi dari permainan yang telah lalu. Pertama, yang dia hubungi adalah Midorima, karena Murasakibara agak sungkan kalau mau langsung protes ke Akashi.

Nada sambung dari ponselnya sudah berhenti, Midorima mengangkat telepon darinya.

'Murasakibara!'

Murasakibara mengernyitkan alis. "Nee, Mido-chin kok kayaknya panik banget. Kayak abis liat setan aja." Wajar jika Murasakibara berpikir begitu. Toh dia yang menelpon tapi Midorima yang memberi salam pembuka. Dengan tiba-tiba dan membuat kaget pula.

Jeda sebentar. 'Ada apa, sih?' Terdengar Midorima mengatur napas. 'Kalo gak penting nanti gue matiin-nodayo.'

"Jangan dulu, dong." Murasakibara merajuk. "Gini Mido-chin. Mido-chin ngalamin hal-hal aneh, gak, abis pulang dari vila kemaren? Soalnya aku dimimpiin setan yang sama, nih, terus-terusan." Murasakibara _to the point_. 'Kata Muro-chin mungkin karna kita belom nyelesaiin permainan itu dengan benar.'

Midorima tampak ragu menjawab. Tapi kalimat terakhir Murasakibara kedengarannya menarik. 'Bisa dibilang gitu-nodayo. Dan bener kata lo, barusan gue liat.'

Di ujung telepon Murasakibara bergidik. "Tuh, 'kan. Bukan aku doang. Jangan-jangan yang lain juga."

'Mungkin.' Midorima berdeham. 'Soal mainannya, kata penjaga vila itu caranya udah bener. Akashi juga iya-iya-in aja-nodayo.'

"Terus kenapa begini? Aku gak mau dimimpiin setan terus-terusan."

'Coba nanti gue tanya yang lain dulu. Abis itu baru protes sama Akashi. Kalo Akashi kena beginian juga, gue bakal sampein kata-katanya Himuro.'

.

.

.

"Apaan, Midorima?"

Aomine baru saja naik ke tempat tidur dan berniat untuk membuka majalah nista koleksinya ketika Midorima menelponnya. Ini namanya merusak waktu istirahat orang.

'Aomine, lo diikutin, gak?'

"Hah? Diikutin apaan?" Aomine mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kamar. Rasanya ia tahu apa yang Midorima maksud. "Ngomong yang bener, dong."

'Setan-nodayo.'

"Setan? Kenapa nanya gituan malem-malem, ya? Ehehe."

'Tadi Murasakibara ngadu ke gue. Ya terus gue bilang gue juga-nodayo.' Midorima melanjutkan sebelum Aomine menyaut, 'buruan jawab aja. Biar gue bisa lapor Akashi.'

 _Pasti gara-gara mainan di vila kemaren._ Akhirnya Aomine menyerah dan lebih memilih untuk mendukung Midorima melapor pada Akashi. "Iya. Dan gue diliatin Satsuki juga."

Midorima terdiam. 'Turut berduka cita, Aomine. Gue harap Momoi tenang disana.'

"Lo udah ngomong begitu berkali-kali, Midorima." Aomine terkekeh. "Yaudah cepet lapor Akashi sana."

Sambungan terputus.

.

.

.

 _Selasa, 11 Juli 20xx._

Aomine yang melihat Momoi di ujung kantin tampak terkejut bukan main. Dia takut—tentu—karena dia tahu satu fakta bahwa gadis bersurai pink itu sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Tapi satu sisi, rasa penasarannya membuncah. Mungkin—jika itu benar adalah Momoi—gadis itu ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padanya.

Tak berpikir dua kali, Aomine memilih menghampiri gadis itu.

Sampai ketika mereka sudah berada di lantai empat, Aomine melihat gadis itu berdiri di pegangan besi koridor, dan saat itulah rasa bersalah Aomine muncul ke permukaan.

Rasa bersalah terbesar selama 16 tahun hidupnya, yaitu tidak pernah mengetahui masalah apa yang membuat teman kecilnya itu memilih melompat dari jembatan penyebrangan jalan.

"Satsuki!"

Aomine mencoba memanggil nama itu, siapa tahu sosok di depannya ini mau cerita satu dua hal tentang apapun, syukur-syukur kalau mau cerita apa motifnya bunuh diri.

Tapi yang ia dapat bukanlah Satsuki yang ia harapkan, melainkan Satsuki dalam wujud—mungkin seperti itulah—setelah ia terjatuh dari jembatan penyebrangan tersebut, tertabrak, dan terlempar sejauh beberapa meter.

"O-oi." Aomine berusaha menampar dirinya agar tersadar pada kenyataan pahit di depannya. "Satsuki, lo mau—"

 _Mau cerita sama gue lo lagi kenapa?_

 _Mau minta saran sama gue barang sedikit aja?_

 _Mau nanya bunuh diri itu lebih baik atau enggak?_

 _Mau gue nolong lo?_

 _Atau cuma mau nampar gue?_

Aomine tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dalam sekian detik berikutnya sampai sosok itu menghampiri dirinya dan membuat semua jadi gelap.

Lucunya, setelah itu ia malah terbangun di meja kantin, lengkap dengan risolnya yang sisa satu dan es jeruknya yang sisa seperempat gelas. Ponselnya masih menampilkan ruang obrolan dengan Kise, dan di hadapananya ada guru olahraganya yang rupanya sudah berhasil menciduknya.

.

.

.

 _Kamis, 13 Juli 20xx_.

Jam istirahat pertama, Midorima mencoba menghubungi kembali ponsel Akashi karena semalam yang bersangkutan tidak mengangkat teleponnya.

'Kenapa, Shintarou?'

"Ini masalah permainan buat manggil Momoi pas di vila kemaren." Mata Midorima bergerak tak nyaman. "Gue dan yang lain diikutin setan terus-nodayo. Lo gimana?"

Akashi tidak langsung menjawab. 'Iya, gue juga. Jadi, kenapa?'

"Gak mungkin kita gini terus-nodayo." Midorima mengingat perkataan Himuro yang diucapkan Murasakibara. "Barangkali mainan yang kemaren belom kita selesaiin dengan benar."

'Atau emang mainan yang kemaren itu gagal. Jadinya yang ngikutin kita malah arwah-arwah lain.' Akashi mengeluarkan pendapatnya yang sangatlah cerdas. 'Yah, apapun itu, harus diselesaikan.'

"Terus apa rencana lo?"

'Nanti gue interogasi si Hanamiya Makoto.' Akashi menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dengan berat. Ngomong-ngomong, Hanamiya Makoto adalah penjaga vila yang mereka singgahi kemarin. 'Siap-siap aja akhir pekan ini kita ke vila itu lagi.'

"Yang bener aja, Akashi!" Otak Midorima sudah mengonfirmasi penolakan. "Harus banget kesitu lagi, apa?!"

'Ya menurut lo?'

"Emangnya gak bisa diseleseiin disini?" Kening Midorima berkerut. "Lo gak inget kita udah hampir mati disana?"

'Shintarou, gini, ya.' Jeda. 'Semua yang dateng kesini yang berasal dari sana harus kita balikin kesana lagi. Paham?'

* * *

.

 **Yak kembali dengan saya yang membawa fic baru. Iseng aja sih, tiba tiba kepikiran bikin cerita model kayak gini karna saya baru nonton Jailangkung sama Insidious 3 v:**

 **Ini baru intro doang ternyata— dan wow 3k kata v:**

 **Btw kan DKI punya 6 kotamadya/kota adminstrasi ya, pas tuh sama Kisedai. Tapi saya gak tega kalo naro salah satunya di Kepulauan Seribu v:**

 **Biar enak, ini kotamadya tempat sekolah mereka:**

 **Jakarta Utara — Kise**

 **Jakarta Pusat — Kuroko & Kagami**

 **Jakarta Timur — Midorima**

 **Jakarta Barat — Aomine**

 **Jakarta Selatan — Akashi & Murasakibara**

 **Nah, thanks buat yang udah mampir yaww! ^^ See u next!**

 **Kiryuu**


	2. Chapter 2

_Kamis, 13 Juli 20xx_

Malam harinya, Akashi menghubungi teman-teman pelanginya melalui _multichat_ yang kemarin digunakan saat mereka berlibur.

'Jadi kita kesana lg, Akachin~?'

Pertanyaan final dari Murasakibara mengakhiri percakapan—sekaligus debat—mereka kala itu. Akashi menutupnya dengan satu kata: 'iya', setelah dia dengan susah payahnya meyakinkan Kisedai bahwa mereka perlu—sangat perlu—kembali ke vila kemarin untuk membereskan semua.

Tidak ada acara _booking-booking_ -an vila lagi, karena Akashi yakin bahwa vila itu kosong sekarang, yang ada Akashi hanya menghubungi Hanamiya Makoto dengan singkat dan jelas bahwa mereka akan datang ke vila itu lagi tanpa menginap—atau seperti itulah setidaknya yang Akashi inginkan.

Sekedar informasi, Akashi berhasil meyakinkan Midorima dengan berkata bahwa Midorima adalah satu-satunya yang Akashi harapkan dapat berpikir logis saat ini, hingga Midorima meng-iya-kan rencana Akashi saat siang tadi juga. Murasakibara tampak ragu dengan ini—padahal ia yang pertama kali mempercayai perkataan Himuro sebelumnya. Kuroko menyetujui tanpa banyak debat yang berarti, padahal ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan mereka nantinya.

Cukup sulit untuk mengajak Aomine dan Kise yang notabene mentalnya paling ciut disini. Akashi sampai meminta maaf beberapa kali pada si _navy blue_ karena sudah memulai hal ini—sampai-sampai ia membawa-bawa Momoi—dan ia yang bertanggungjawab atas semua rencana ini. Di luar bayangan Akashi, Kise terus menolak dengan—hanya—berkata "tidak mau", "jangan", " aku tidak ikut" tanpa disertai rengekannya, yang malah membuat Akashi tambah kewalahan.

Sekitar pukul setengah sebelas malam, barulah Akashi dapat beristirahat. Besok sepulang sekolah ia harus menyiapkan satu dan dua hal untuk kunjungan kedua Kisedai ke vila itu. Rencananya mereka akan menaiki mobil pribadi Akashi agar lebih simpel.

Sesaat sebelum Akashi akan mematikan lampu kamar, ponselnya berdering tanda ada telpon masuk. Akashi meliriknya dengan malas dan menemui nama Kise disana.

"Kenapa, Ryouta?"

Sunyi.

"Ryouta, lo masih mau nolak-nolak lagi? Kasih gue alesan yang bener."

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Oke, gue anggep telpon ini cuma kepencet, ya."

 _Krek-krek_.

Akashi menautkan alisnya. Berusaha mendengar apapun yang ada di ujung sana.

 _Brak. Buk, buk._

Oke, suara yang barusan itu jelaslah suara sebuah benda yang terjatuh. Tidak, bukan benda. Lebih berat dari itu. Tubuh manusia? Tapi suara itu lebih dari satu—sepertinya. Pemikiran itu terbesit di otak Akashi.

"Ryouta?" Akashi memanggil si pirang dengan suara yang lebih rendah dan perlahan. "Lo gak apa-apa?"

Gaung dalam kekosongan terdengar, saat itu juga Akashi memandang sekeliling.

Kemudian, bunyi dengan intensitas tinggi terdengar dari sambungan telpon itu—seperti suara melengking yang entah naik berapa oktaf—lalu refleks Akashi menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Jarinya dengan cepat memutus sambungan itu. Dimatikannya ponsel canggih tersebut.

Akashi berusaha tertidur dengan memunggungi meja kecil di samping tempat tidur dimana ia menaruh ponselnya.

Tak lama, dering telpon masuk kembali terdengar. Masih menampilkan nama Kise Ryouta. Dan tanpa izin Akashi, lengkingan itu kembali merobek gendang telinganya.

.

.

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Bahasa tidak baku untuk dialog maupun monolog tokoh. Indonesia AU.**

 **Enjoy, minna!**

.

.

 _Sabtu, 15 Juli 20xx_

Pagi sekitar pukul 6, Kisedai sudah berkumpul di depan rumah Akashi untuk melaksanakan misi kali ini. Sekarang, mereka sedang menunggu Akashi menyiapkan mobilnya.

"Mudah-mudahan lancar, ya."

Semua yang ada disana melirik Kuroko dengan ekor mata masing-masing. Satu sisi tak acuh dengan omongan si bayangan yang membuat makin tegang, satu sisi mengamini dalam hati dengan segenap rasa.

Murasakibara menyaut. "Mudah-mudahan bisa cepet pulang~"

Midorima menaikkan kacamata yang tidak turun sama sekali. "Makin cepet emang makin bagus-nodayo. Tapi sekarang yang penting semua selesai sampe tuntas."

Beberapa kepala mengangguk khidmat. Murasakibara cemberut.

"Tapi bener," Aomine mengerutkan dahi samar. "Kita harus main lebih cepet daripada yang kemaren."

"Setuju." Kali ini Kuroko yang bicara. "Kalo gitu 'kan bisa cepet keluar siapa pemenangnya. Terus, cepet selesai permainannya juga."

"Tunggu dulu."

Seketika semua pasang mata menoleh ke arah Midorima. Si hijau sendiri memasang wajah berpikir keras, seolah-olah sedang berusaha mengingat sebuah detail yang terlupakan.

"Kemaren siapa yang menang?"

Empat pasang iris di hadapannya saling melihat satu sama lain, saling menuduh. Midorima sendiri memperhatikan mereka satu persatu. Sampai beberapa detik kemudian tidak ada jawaban yang muncul.

"Ng.. Gue gak tau."

"Aku juga."

"Gak tau deh, mungkin aku lupa~"

"Aku gak tau-ssu."

Selanjutnya Midorima memasang wajah bingung luar biasa. Mungkin juga karena ditambah fakta bahwa ia sendiri pun lupa—tidak tahu lebih tepat.

"Atau mungkin—"

"Semuanya, ayo jalan."

Akashi menyadarkan mereka dari kegiatan berpikir keras tersebut. Setelahnya, Akashi masuk ke mobil, duduk di kursi samping supir. Aomine menaikkan bahu kemudian berjalan ke arah mobil diikuti yang lain. Kursi bagian tengah diisi oleh Kise, Kuroko, dan Aomine. Sementara Midorima dan Murasakibara mengisi bagian belakang. Beruntunglah mereka tak membawa tas untuk keperluan menginap, dan Murasakibara sudah dilarang membawa seplastik besar camilan.

Ini bukan lagi musim liburan, jadi perkiraan waktu mereka untuk bisa sampai di vila yang dimaksud adalah kurang lebih 4 jam. Akashi sudah menghubungi Hanamiya dan memastikan bahwa si penjaga vila sudah berada di sana ketika mereka tiba—lengkap dengan segala yang mereka butuhkan untuk permainan.

Suasana hening mengisi perjalanan mereka, jauh lebih membosankan daripada perjalanan sebelumnya. Apalagi mereka kesana bukan untuk liburan, tentu saja, dan siapa yang bisa tenang jika di depan sana ada sesuatu yang mengerikan akan menyambut?

"Dari awal aku gak pernah setuju sama ini-ssu."

Kuroko menoleh ke kanan, Aomine menaikkan satu alis.

"Ya terus mau lo apa, Ryouta? Dari kemaren juga gue udah nanya lo." Akashi melipat tangan di dada. Matanya tak beralih sedikit pun dari jalanan di depan. "Semuanya udah terlanjur. Sekarang kita tinggal beresin."

Kise menundukkan kepalanya.

"Abis ini juga selesai kok, Kise-kun." Kuroko tersenyum, menenangkan Kise yang ia duga sangat-sangatlah khawatir tentang apa yang akan terjadi. "Biar ini semua cepet selesai, bantu kita juga, ya." Kuroko memegang pundak Kise.

Tiga detik kemudian, ia menarik tangannya dengan cepat.

Kepalanya terarah ke depan, namun matanya menatap dengan heran Kise yang masih menunduk.

 _Ah cuma perasaan doang_. Lalu Kuroko mengarahkan matanya ke depan, lebih tepatnya ke spion tengah mobil, dan menemukan wajah hitam yang hancur berantakan lengkap dengan sejenis belatung menyembul dari lubang mata—duduk di samping kanannya, dan yang seharusnya ada di situ adalah Kise.

Refleks, Kuroko menggeser duduknya ke arah Aomine yang terkejut bukan main.

"Lo kenapa sih?" Aomine memasang posisi siaga. "Kayak abis liat set—"

"Ya!" Kuroko menatap horor Kise yang sudah kembali berwujud Kise—masih menunduk. "Itu, tadi, Kise-kun.." Telunjuknya mengarah ke Kise.

"Apaan, sih, Tetsu? Gak usah bercanda deh."

"Serius, Aomine-kun."

Midorima yang tidak tahan pun menjulurkan tangannya ke depan dan menyibak poni yang menutupi dahi Kise.

"Mungkin lo lagi diliatin aja, Kuroko. Ini cuma Kise yang lagi sedih-nodayo."

Tiba-tiba, tangan Kise memegang tangan Midorima yang menyibak poninya. Midorima yang terkejut pun refleks menarik tangannya.

Desisan kecil keluar dari mulut Midorima, lalu ia melihat luka cakaran di dekat pergelangan tangan kanannya. Dan sungguh, tangan Kise tadi rasanya sedingin es!

Demi keamanan bersama, Midorima memilih bungkam.

.

.

.

 _Rabu, 12 Juli 20xx_

Dalam keadaan panik, Kise memberhentikan taksi pertama yang lewat menghampirinya, dan syukurlah, taksi itu kosong. Tanpa basa basi, ia masuk ke dalam dan meminta sang supir untuk menjalankan dahulu taksinya—dengan ngebut pula.

"Ke Jalan X Komplek Y, ya, pak." Kise menyebut alamat rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Keringat dingin menuruni pelipisnya.

Tanpa menjawab, sang supir menambah kecepatan taksinya—ya, Kise memang meminta ngebut tapi tidak sebegini cepatnya!

Lampu merah diterobos begitu saja. Kise memprotes. "Pak, maaf, ini terlalu.. Cepat-ssu," Kise memegang bangku di hadapannya, mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, mengajak bicara supir yang dari tadi diam saja. "Dan saya kira di perempatan tadi harusnya belok kanan—"

Supir itu masih terdiam. Namun perlahan, kecepatan taksi berkurang, kemudian melaju dengan normal. Terlalu normal—terlalu lambat, dan Kise kembali dibuat tidak nyaman. Sampai pada titik dimana taksi itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah besar yang tampak tak terurus—yang sejujurnya cukup aneh berada di sebuah komplek di jantung ibukota.

Kise mulai memperhatikan sekeliling dengan panik. Jalanan disini sangat sepi dan tidak ada orang sama sekali. Tak lama, mesin mobil dimatikan. Kise berusaha membuka pintu taksi yang sayangnya, tak bisa dibuka.

Lantas ia mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi siapapun. Ketika sebuah tangan pucat menggenggam ponselnya dari arah kanan, seolah merebutnya. Kise menoleh, dan menemukan sosok yang tadi ia temui di toilet, menatapnya dengan matanya yang aneh, kemudian membuka mulut lebar-lebar.

Tangan pucatnya mencekik Kise dalam sedetik, dan si pirang meronta. Sesuatu yang hitam menjalar di udara keluar dari mulut makhluk itu dan mencoba menggapai Kise.

Kise menyadari sesuatu itu merenggut kesadarannya perlahan, rasanya dunia ini menggelap.

Dan mulai detik itu, kehidupannya berhasil direbut. Raga dan kesadarannya terpisah.

Tubuh Kise masih ada di dalam taksi yang sekarang sudah mulai melaju kembali, terduduk diam, dengan mata hitam kosong dan mulutnya mengeluarkan sesuatu yang hitam—yang sejatinya baru saja memasuki tubuh Kise.

Sementara itu, kesadarannya terbangun di tempat yang tidak lagi asing menurut Kise; vila tempat ia dan teman-temannya memulai semua ini.

.

.

.

 _Sabtu, 15 Juli 20xx_

Empat jam berlalu dan akhirnya mereka bisa keluar dari mobil setelah badan dibuat pegal akibat posisi yang monoton.

Midorima mendekati Kuroko yang masih menatap awas Kise.

"Kuroko," yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah Midorima. "Gue pikir, yang lo liat tadi itu bukan halusinasi lo doang-nodayo."

"Maksud Midorima-kun?"

"Nih, liat." Midorima menunjukkan luka cakar di pergelangan tangannya. "Dan beneran, tangannya dingin banget."

 _Jadi itu bukan perasaan doang._ Batin Kuroko. "Jangan-jangan, Kise-kun 'kemasukan'?"

Midorima memutar bola mata tak nyaman. "Mungkin? Gue gak tau."

"Shintarou!"

Midorima menoleh ke arah Akashi yang saat ini mengisyaratkan agar dirinya menghampiri si rambut merah. Segera, Midorima pergi menuju Akashi dan meninggalkan Kuroko.

Kuroko yang ditinggal sendiri pun menghembuskan napas lemah. Ia berbalik dan hendak menuju Aomine serta Murasakibara—

"Astaga!"

—ketika ia menemui Kise berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Sungguh, sejak kapan Kise meniru _misdirection_ nya?

"Ng, Kise-ku—"

Dalam hitungan detik, 'Kise' mencengkeram bahu Kuroko dengan keras. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi dan mulutnya mengeluarkan sesuatu yang hitam—sama seperti saat sosok berkepala hancur itu ingin merenggut kesadaran Kise.

"Tet—"

" —tsu."

"Tetsu!"

Kuroko membuka matanya refleks. Napasnya memburu cepat, keringat dingin mengucur di pelipis.

"Tetsu, jangan bengong, woi!"

"Kurochin hati-hati, nanti kemasukan loh~"

Kuroko mengerjapkan mata. Pandangannya ia edarkan ke sekeliling. Tidak ada Kise Ryouta sama sekali. Malah, yang bersangkutan sedang berada di dekat Akashi dan Midorima, berbicara dengan Hanamiya Makoto.

"Sumpah, lo kenapa sih dari tadi? Gue panggilin malah bengong aja."

Perkataan Aomine mengembalikan Kuroko kembali ke kenyataan.

"Gak apa-apa, Aomine-kun." Kuroko tersenyum simpul. "Lagi gak fokus aja."

Selanjutnya, kepala merah, hijau, dan pirang bergabung dengan tiga yang lain. Akashi yang sudah selesai mewawancarai Hanamiya pun melaporkan hasilnya.

"Tenang, bukan kita yang salah sampe-sampe hasilnya kacau kayak begini."

Murasakibara mendesah lega. "Bagus deh. Terus, yang salah itu siapa, Akachin?"

"Kata Hanamiya, kemaren ada yang ikut kita main-nodayo."

Hening tidak ada suara. Jawaban Midorima malah memperburuk keadaan.

"Jangan-jangan, yang kemaren menang itu..." Bohlam imajiner menerangi kepala Aomine. "...'dia'?"

"Nah, maka itu. Sekarang, harus kita yang menang." Akashi melirik ke arah Kise. "Apalagi, kita punya misi tambahan. Kita harus narik lagi Ryouta ke dunia ini."

Kepala biru tua dan ungu terkejut bukan main.

"Ya, udah, ayo langsung aja. Biar cepet selesai."

Ajakan Kuroko mengakhiri perbincangan tersebut. Akashi mengiyakan dan segera memimpin Kiseki no Sedai masuk ke vila yang ada di hadapan mereka. Terlihat, Hanamiya Makoto bergegas pergi dari vila dan menyerahkan kunci vila pada Akashi.

"Gimana kalo aku gak ikut main?"

Sontak, lima kepala berbeda warna menoleh ke belakang, ke tempat satu-satunya orang—atau setidaknya begitulah wujudnya—yang belum bergerak seinci pun dari kedudukan semula.

Kuroko dan Midorima memandang Akashi seolah meminta persetujuan darinya.

"Gak bisa. Semua yang kemaren main harus ikutan lagi kali ini. Lo Ryouta atau bukan pun."

Si pirang mengeluarkan tawa yang mengerikan.

Dalam sekejap mata, ada sesuatu yang menarik Kiseki no Sedai ke dalam vila itu—setelahnya mereka terbanting ke ruang utama vila. Pintu terkunci begitu saja.

"O-oi—"

Lampu-lampu yang mengitari ruangan tersebut pecah seketika. Sebagai gantinya, lilin-lilin yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada disana menyala dengan sendirinya.

Sebuah papan lengkap dengan tujuh bidak dan dua buah dadu terlempar dari kegelapan menuju tengah-tengah Kiseki no Sedai. Napas memburu mulai terdengar.

"Oke, kita mulai."

Akashi membetulkan posisi papan itu dan menyuruh yang lain untuk duduk mengitarinya. Lalu, ia membagikan bidak dari berbagai warna itu sesuai dengan warna rambut mereka.

"Dulu cuma enam bidak-nodayo."

"Iya. Sekarang kita udah bisa liat bidak ke-tujuh. Bidak warna hitam."

Angin kuat berhembus dari bagian dalam vila. Suhu udara menurun drastis. Aomine menelan ludahnya dan menggumamkan segala macam doa yang sejujurnya, jarang ia ucapkan.

Dari sana, terlihat seorang wanita sedang berjalan—melayang—ke arah mereka. Ia menggunakan gaun putih yang tampak amat kusam dan terdapat bercak darah di sekujur tubuhnya. Wajahnya tak nampak karena memang sudah hancur. Kemudian, ia berhenti melayang tepat setelah ia tiba di hadapan papan.

Akashi dan Midorima yang berada di sisi paling dekat dengan wanita iu hanya menahan napas dan berusaha bertindak setenang mungkin. Yang lainnya pun hanya menatap dadu-dadu yang ada di atas papan untuk menghindari tatapan dari satu-satunya mata si wanita.

 _Krak_.

Tangan pucat menggapai dadu-dadu itu seraya menggores papan yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut. Datangnya dari arah yang berlawanan dengan kedudukan si wanita yang masih saja berdiri melayang.

Aomine dan Kuroko yang berada paling dekat pun menoleh perlahan ke arah pemilik tangan yang sebenarnya sudah mereka ketahui adalah Kise Ryouta—tapi melhat tangannya yang luar biasa mirip setan itu membuat iman mereka goyah.

Dan bukan. Itu bukan Kise Ryouta.

Tubuhnya memang masih milik si model namun bagian atasnya adalah milik seorang anak lelaki berkepala hancur yang diketahui merasuki Kise. Matanya menatap tajam Kisedai satu per satu. Lalu, ia berteriak ke arah si hantu wanita.

Saat itu, tubuh Kise Ryouta terpelanting ke arah pintu vila, terpisah dari si bocah lelaki itu.

Dalam hatinya, Aomine dan Kuroko bersyukur karena setidaknya tubuh Kise sudah dibebaskan.

Dadu-dadu mulai berputar setelah tadi dilontarkan oleh tangan pucat si bocah lelaki. Mata dadu menunjukkan jumlah empat—satu dan tiga.

.

.

.

 **Yak dan inilah :)**

 **.**

 **Sori kalau semakin gaje dan banyak dialog ya—gaya saya nulis ternyata emang begitu -_-**

 **Sori juga kalo makin gak serem mwehehe**

 **.**

 **Mulai chapie depan mulai masuk bagian utamanya, ya. Sabar sabar aja di chapie depan/plak.**

 **.**

 **Makasih buat yg udh mampir, fav n follow yaa ^^**

 **See u di next chap!**

 **.**

 **Kiryuu.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Kamis, 29 Juni 20xx._

Liburan Kisedai kali ini sangat patut dilabeli sebagai _training camp_ —begitulah yang dikatakan Kuroko—karena porsi main basket mereka yang sudah kelewat batas, jika disebut hanya 'main'. Pagi buta _jogging_ sampai seorang Kuroko Tetsuya harus menahan muntah, dilanjut dengan sarapan ala kadarnya karena mereka tak ada yang bisa masak, lantas mulai main basket lagi hingga matahari tepat di atas kepala. Jika bukan lagi-lagi karena Kuroko yang muntah, sepertinya Akashi akan lupa bahwa ini liburan.

Toh semua yang ada disana bahagia.

"Kita lanjut nanti sore." Titah Akashi pada mantan anak buahnya.

Entah karena pasrah atau karena kelelahan luar biasa, lima kepala warna warni lainnya hanya mengangguk sekali—kemudian mulai beranjak berdiri membereskan barang bawaan dan segera masuk ke dalam vila.

Lagipula, porsi latihan yang Akashi jadwalkan akan buyar tercerai berai sebentar lagi. Permainan basket nanti sore adalah yang terakhir di vila ini.

.

.

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Bahasa tidak baku untuk dialog maupun monolog tokoh. Indonesia AU.**

 **Enjoy, minna!**

.

.

" _Nice pass_ , Tetsu!"

Kepalan tangan yang saling bertemu milik Aomine dan Kuroko menjadi simbol berakhirnya permainan basket sore itu. _Mini game_ ini dimenangkan oleh kubu Akashi-Aomine-Kuroko—dan lucunya, dimanapun Akashi berada, tim tersebut pasti menang—sementara Midorima-Kise-Murasakibara hanya mengatur napas sebal.

"Nanti malam kita bakal ngepain Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk, mendekati Akashi yang baru saja selesai meneguk minuman.

"Dijadwal yang gue bikin sih tanding _one on_ —"

"Gimana kalo _barbeque_ -an aja-ssu?" Kise menyalak dengan kelewat antusias, tahu perkataan yang akan Akashi lontarkan. "Aku udah pesen pemanggang dan dagingnya ke Hanamiya-san, lho! Harusnya sih udah dia taro di depan vila sekarang."

" _Barbeque_..." Murasakibara sudah mengeluarkan sungai dari mulutnya sejak pertama kali Kise menyebut kata itu, tak peduli kelanjutan kalimat si pirang.

"Wah, boleh, tuh." Aomine nyengir lebar. "Dagingnya pake duit lo, 'kan?"

Kise cemberut, Akashi tertawa renyah. "Boleh, sih. Ya udah, nanti kita _barbeque_ -an di depan vila aja, ya." Perkataannya disambut anggukan semangat dari yang lain. "Tenang, Ryouta. Nanti kita patungan lagi."

Selanjutnya enam pemuda tersebut segera kembali ke vila dan menemukan Hanamiya Makoto sedang membersihkan pemanggang _barbeque_ tak jauh dari sana. Kise sempat mengucapkan terima kasih pada pria berusia setengah abad lebih 10 tahun itu dan menjadi yang terakhir masuk vila.

.

.

.

Pukul tujuh malam, pas sekali saat daging dan bahan pelengkap selesai dipersiapkan, Midorima membawa keluar semua itu dibantu oleh Aomine. Akashi sedang mengutak-atik _handycam_ nya di ruang tamu, Murasakibara masih menyiapkan minuman di dapur, Kise dan Kuroko sedang menyalakan pemanggang di luar.

Ketika empat orang yang sebelumnya berada di dalam vila sudah keluar semua, mereka tersentak kala melihat Kise dan Kuroko tampak sedang memperhatikan sebuah benda.

"Itu apa-nodayo?" Midorima menaruh daging di samping pemanggang. Lantas mendekat pada duo Kise-Kuroko.

"Kayak permainan papan gitu. Ada bidak-bidak dan dadu." Jawab Kuroko sambil memegang sebuah bidak, teman-teman yang lain mengelilinginya.

Papan yang terbuat dari kayu itu berbentuk persegi dengan sisi 50 sentimeter, dan ketebalan kurang lebih 10 sentimeter. Mulai dari pinggiran sisi atas, ada kotak-kotak kecil berderet membentuk lintasan tempat jalannya bidak yang mengarah menuju tengah, di tengah-tengahnya sendiri ada sebuah cekungan kecil berdiamater 3 sentimeter. Sisi samping papan tersebut seperti laci yang bisa ditarik keluar, tempat menaruh bidak dan dadu.

Lintasannya sendiri terdiri dari kotak _start_ di salah satu titik sudut papan, diakhiri dengan kotak _end_ yang merupakan kotak terakhir sebelum cekungan. Di sepanjang lintasan ditemui kotak-kotak bertuliskan 'permintaan' dan 'pertanyaan' masing-masing lima buah.

Akashi mengernyitkan alis, "kok gue gak kenal ini mainan apa, ya? Papannya udah usang, mungkin benda lama punya warga sini dulunya."

"Bukan monopoli, ular tangga, atau ludo." Murasakibara menambahkan. "Tapi untungnya bukan papan ouija juga."

"Kita tanya Hanamiya-san aja, yuk. Siapa tau dia yang naro sini-ssu." Kise memberi usul lantas berdiri dan mengajak Kuroko menemui Hanamiya yang rumahnya hanya berjarak 50 meter dari vila yang mereka tempati.

"Gue ikut. Tetsuya, lo disini aja bantu nyiapin." Akashi bangkit dari posisi jongkok dan menghampiri Kise. Papan permainan beserta bidak dan dadu turut dibawa.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Hanamiya, Akashi membuka percakapan, "Ryouta, lo bener gak pesen mainan itu, 'kan?"

Kise menjawab tanpa berpikir, "engga-ssu. Mungkin emang Hanamiya-san yang naro, buat kita main."

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah sederhana tersebut, Hanamiya mempersilakan Akashi dan Kise masuk. Akashi menaruh papan permainan itu di salah satu meja.

"Kalian mau nanya cara mainnya?" Tanya Hanamiya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Eh, itu, sih, tinggal jalanin bidak aja, 'kan-ssu?"

Akashi mengangguk kalem. "Tapi sebelum itu, Anda yang naro mainan ini di dekat pemanggang yang Ryouta pinjam?" Akashi bertanya _to the point_. "Ini mainan apa?"

"Iya saya yang naro disana. Barangkali kalian mau sambil main." Hanamiya terbatuk sesaat. "Saya juga gak tau pastinya apa, kata warga disini sih, bisa buat manggil arwah."

Kise menelan ludah, Akashi tampak antusias. "Emangnya yang kayak gitu beneran ada?"

Pria enam puluh tahun berambut hitam itu tertawa. "Cuma mitos, nak. Gak usah dipikir yang bukan-bukan. Cuma mainan biasa." Hanamiya kembali tersenyum. "Kalau mainnya dengan cara biasa."

Akashi menautkan alis. Kalimat-kalimat Hanamiya tampak kontradiksi didengar. "Tolong tunjukkan cara main untuk memanggil arwah."

Kise melotot. "Akashicchi!" Bisiknya, yang segera dihiraukan Akashi.

"Untuk cara mainnya sendiri, sama seperti permainan dadu yang lain. Kalo kalian berhenti di kotak 'pertanyaan', kalian bisa bertanya apapun ke siapapun—termasuk pada para arwah—tapi kalo yang ditanya tidak menjawab atau menjawab bohong, arwah-arwah akan bertindak.

"Kalo berhenti di kotak 'permintaan', kalian bisa meminta orang pemilik bidak paling belakang untuk melakukan apapun—jika lebih dari satu orang maka bebas pilih siapa orangnya—dan kalau ditolak, lagi-lagi para arwah yang akan bertindak.

"Jika sebuah bidak nempatin kotak yang sama dengan bidak lain, maka bidak yang duluan disana harus kembali ke kotak _start_ , sepert ludo. Cara main biasa—tanpa memanggil arwah—seperti itu. Cuma kalian tidak bisa bertanya pada arwah dan jika kalian menolak menjawab atau melakukan sesuatu, tidak akan ada apapun terjadi.

"Untuk memanggil arwah sendiri," Hanamiya membetulkan posisi duduk. "sebelum permainan dimulai, ucapkan nama arwah yang sama dalam hati masing-masing. Dia akan datang untuk menjawab pertanyaan kalian."

Akashi mengangguk. "Terimakasih atas penjelasannya." Akashi meraih papan permainan itu. "Kalau begitu, kita permisi." Akashi bangkit dari duduk dan menenteng permainan itu. Kise mengikuti berpamitan.

Baru saja selangkah melewati daun pintu, Hanamiya kembali berkata, "pastikan kalian menang kalau mau selamat."

.

.

.

Sambil menyantap _barbeque_ , Akashi menceritakan perkataan-perkataan Hanamiya pada teman-teman yang lain.

"Jadi, kita mainin apa enggak, nih, Akachin?" Tanya Murasakibara seraya memasukkan daging yang seharusnya jatah Kise itu ke mulutnya.

Aomine bergidik ngeri. "Gak usah, lah."

Kise mengangguk menyetujui Aomine. "Hanamiya-sannya aja gak jelas-ssu."

"Justru itu," Akashi menimpali. "itu cuma ocehan kakek-kakek yang nakutin kita. Gak ada salahnya kita mainin."

"Nanti kalo ada yang aneh-aneh gimana-nodayo? Gue gak mau ikut-ikutan."

"Ayolah," Akashi menyeringai. "udah berapa kali gue main jailangkung, manggil _bloody Marry_ , dan semua itu berakhir gitu aja."

Lima orang di sekelilingnya menatap Akashi tidak percaya. 'Ini anak mau jadi dukun atau gimana?' Batin mereka kompak.

"Oh ya, Akashi-kun." Kuroko kembali membuka konversasi. "Mau main cara biasa atau sambil manggil arwah?"

Lima pemuda yang lain membisu. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing—yang sebenarnya adalah satu hal yang sama.

"Mau manggil Momoi?"

Iris-iris berbeda warna menatap Akashi dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Saran Akashi sangatlah emosional.

"Kasian kalo dia gak diajak ngumpul." Akashi masih mempromosikan sarannya. "Gimana?"

Yang lain saling beradu tatap. Hampir saja mengiyakan begitu saja kalau tak ingat resiko yang ditanggung jika gagal.

"Tapi tadi, Hanamiya-san bilang kita harus menang-ssu. Menang lawan siapa? Arwah yang dipanggil? Siapapun itu tapi—"

"Tenang, Ryouta." Akashi tersenyum kalem. "Kita pasti menang."

.

.

.

Seusai acara makan dan membereskan banyak hal, Kisedai kini duduk melingkari papan permainan itu di ruang utama vila.

Midorima berinisiatif memulai persiapan permainan karena teman-temannya hanya duduk saling melihat satu sama lain dalam kondisi tegang. Tentu saja kecuali Akashi, orang itu sepertinya sedang menimbang-nimbang hal apa yang akan dia tanyakan pada arwah Momoi nanti.

Bidak-bidak dikeluarkan dari laci. Jumlahnya ada tujuh buah, warnanya seperti warna pelangi—MeJiKuHiBiNiU. Dadunya sendiri berjumlah dua buah. Midorima menyerahkan bidak sesuai warna rambut teman-temannya—jalan tengah karena Aomine dan Kise berebut bidak berwarna nila. Kini, tersisa bidak jingga yang kembali Midorima masukkan dalam laci.

"Akachin," Murasakibara membuka percakapan sambil memainkan bidaknya. "arwahnya ikutan main apa gimana? Kok kita dibilang harus menang?"

Kepala lain kompak menoleh ke arah Akashi, si merah menaikkan bahu. "Hanamiya gak ngomong apa-apa. Lagian, emangnya arwah mau ngocok dadu terus ngucapin permintaan—"

"Serem-ssu." Kise bergidik ngeri. Air mata sudah berkumpul di ujung pelupuk mata.

"Oke," Akashi berdeham, mengembalikan fokus. "langsung aja, ucapin nama Momoi."

Tanpa disuruh—tapi itulah yang mereka pikir harus lakukan—semua orang disana memejamkan mata, lantas menyebutkan nama Momoi Satsuki dalam hati.

"Jalannya berdasar urutan MeJiKuHiBiNiU aja, ya." Akashi memberi saran yang langsung ia jalankan sendiri tanpa menunggu persetujuan yang lain.

Akashi meraih dadu lantas mengocoknya dengan satu tangan, kemudian ia lemparkan ke atas papan. Mata dadu menunjukkan jumlah dua belas—nilai maksimal. Akashi kembali meraih dadu tersebut dan kembali melemparnya, sekarang jumlahnya delapan. Total Akashi mendapat angka dua puluh. Jika ini hanya monopoli atau ular tangga, mungkin Aomine sudah berdecak kagum atas kehebatan Akashi dalam melempar dadu.

Kise menyambar dadu-dadu kemudian melemparnya. Ia mendapat jumlah lima.

"Ck, dasar payah." Aomine mencibir dan segera mendapat tatapan sinis dari si kuning.

Giliran Midorima. Ia sempat merapal doa sebelum memulai mengocok dadu, berharap tidak ada kesialan apapun menimpa mereka. Jika ada, silakan teman-temannya saja yang kena, dia tidak perlu.

Dadu milik Midorima sempat berputar agak lama, dan hasil akhirnya berjumlah tujuh. "Bagus juga-nodayo." Midorima tersenyum puas. Awal yang baik karena ia mendapat angka keberuntungannya.

Segera Aomine mengocok dadu dengan semangat. Ia harus berjalan paling depan di antara teman-temannya, memandu agar mereka menang. Itulah tugas seorang _ace_ , bukan?

Dadu menunjukkan jumlah dua.

"Pfft," Kuroko dan Murasakibara menahan tawa, sementara Kise sudah terbahak.

"Sial," Aomine mengumpat. "Tapi gak apa-apa. Lebih sakit kalo udah jauh tapi malah balik ke _start_ lagi."

Tanpa disuruh, Kuroko mengambil dadu dan mengocoknya. Tidak mau menahan malu seperti Aomine, Kuroko mengocok dengan kalem dan melemparnya dengan amat hati-hati.

Jumlah yang ia dapat adalah sepuluh. Lumayan.

Selanjutnya adalah Murasakibara. Ia mengambil dadu dari atas papan dan langsung melemparnya kembali tanpa dikocok. Ajaibnya, mata dadu menunjukkan jumlah maksimal. Aomine dibuat melongo.

Pelemparan kedua Murasakibara pun kembali mendapat nilai maksimal. Akashi memberi apresiasi dengan menepuk tangan dua kali. Pelemparan ketiga Murasakibara mendapat jumlah empat. Ini membuat bidaknya berdiri paling depan.

Giliran kembali pada Akashi dan dia mendapat jumlah dua. Tidak ada yang menghinanya seperti yang didapat Aomine tadi—walau jumlahnya sama-sama dua—karena dengan itu, Akashi berkesempatan mengajukan pertanyaan.

Semua mata memandangnya dengan tegang.

"Momoi," Akashi mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. "Bener lo udah ada disini?"

Hening melingkupi. Tidak ada jawaban atau pertanda apapun. Akashi menaikkan bahunya dan mengangsurkan dadu pada Kise. Yang lainnya mengembuskan napas lega.

"Gue kira bakal ada apa, gitu." Aomine mengelus dadanya.

"Kalo beneran ada apa-apa palingan Aomine-kun juga kabur." Kuroko memberi tanggapan dan segera dibalas "oi!" oleh Aomine.

Permainan terus berlanjut namun tidak ada dari mereka yang kembali mendapat 'pertanyaan' ataupun 'permintaan'. Saat ini dadu Midorima berjalan paling depan, sementara yang paling belakang adalah Kise karena dia sempat dipaksa kembali ke kotak _start_.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Permainan tambah seru karena Murasakibara berhasil mengirim Midorima ke kotak _start_ , membuat si hijau dendam setengah mati. Di luar dugaan, Aomine berhenti di kotak 'permintaan' dan ia menyuruh Midorima mengambil minum untuknya.

"Aominecchi kenapa gak minta minum buat semuanya aja, sih?" Tanya Kise saat Midorima akhirnya melesat dan sampai di dapur, setelah si hijau menyumpahi Aomine dan dihadiahi petuah dari Akashi dengan berkata, "malang sekali nasibmu nak Shintarou."

Aomine menggaruk punggungnya. "Gak, lah. Kalian ambil sendiri."

Sesampainya Midorima, Akashi malah menyudahi permainan. "Lanjut besok lagi, sekarang udah malem."

"Gak bisa gitu-nodayo!" Midorima menyalak dan segera ditenangkan oleh Kuroko.

Tanpa mengindahkan protes Midorima, Akashi memfoto posisi bidak-bidak di atas papan untuk melanjutkan permainan besok. Papan permainan disimpan olehnya.

.

.

.

Akashi menaruh papan itu di meja di kamarnya, kemudian ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Sehabis gosok gigi dan cuci kaki, Akashi kembali menuju kamarnya dan menemukan sebuah tisu tergeletak di atas papan, ditahan dengan bidak merah—bidak milik Akashi—seolah menahan agar tisu itu tidak terbang. Di atasnya tertulis menggunakan darah yang Akashi yakini adalah darah segar :

'Ya, aku disini Akashi-kun.'

* * *

.

.

 **Akhirnya update yaampun hiks.**

 **.**

 **Buat readertachi saya minta maaf ya jarang banget update :" saya gabisa memungkiri setahun belakangan emang sibuk karena ada di kelas 12 hehe.**

 **.**

 **Walau ini telat tapi saya merasa ada tanggung jawab moral untuk mengucapkan:**

 **Selamat dan sukses teman-teman seangkatanku :)**

 **.**

 **Dan jujur lagi nih, abis ini saya akan disibukkan sama kuliah—ugh. Gatau nasib ff ff gimana :""**

 **.**

 **Makasih buat yang masih setia hehee :")**

 **.**

 **See you next,**

 **Kiryuu**


End file.
